vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulquiorra Cifer
|-|Base= |-|Resurrección= |-|Segunda Etapa= Summary Ulquiorra Cifer is the 4th Espada of Sosuke Aizen's army. As an Espada, the aspect of death he symbolizes is emptiness. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C with Gran Rey Cero | High 6-C | At least High 6-C Name: Ulquiorra Cifer / Schiffer Origin: Bleach Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Arrancar, Cuatro Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-flight, True flight with Resurrección, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Energy Projection, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Descorrer, BFR (With Caja Negación), Regeneration (Low-Mid; he can regenerate his eyes and lost limbs, but not serious organ damage), Energy Projection, Energy Weapon Creation, Transformation (With Resurrección), Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls), Limited Spatial Manipulation ( Gran Rey Cero is so powerful that it disrupts the surrounding space), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments such as paralysis and fear), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Superior to base Grimmjow, who can stomp Bankai Ichigo, and likely much stronger than Shikai Hitsugaya), Large Island level with Gran Rey Cero | Large Island level (His Resurrección was stated to be powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. Should have the same effects as the Gran Rey Cero) | At least Large Island level (Much more powerful than his previous form, and caused an explosion that dwarfed Las Noches and could be felt from hundreds of kilometers away with his Lanza del Relámpago). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Grimmjow) | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Ichigo) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class (Overpowered Hollow Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō easily) | At least Large Island Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Tanked a Getsuga Tenshō from Hollow Ichigo), higher with Hierro | Large Island level, higher with Hierro | At least Large Island level (Survived Vasto Lorde Ichigo's Cero, which overpowered his own Cero Oscuras), higher with Hierro Stamina: Very high. Lesser characters can fight for days, and Ulquiorra can continue fighting even through severe injuries. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters to Kilometers with his abilities Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Murciélago, and Caja Negación. *'Caja Negación:' A device provided to the Espada by Sosuke Aizen, the Caja Negación can be used to isolate a target, trapping them in in a separate dimension from which they cannot escape, but it cannot hold those of Espada-level strength for long. Intelligence: Ulquiorra is an incredibly skilled swordsman and hand-to-hand combatant, striking with lethal precision in combat. He is very perceptive and capable of analyzing his opponents accurately and calmly even when in the midst of combat, quickly deducing an opponent's skills and abilities and figuring out their strengths and weaknesses, so that he can best exploit them. His intelligence and insight are such that Aizen respects him for them, and sent him to determine Ichigo's power and threat level. Weaknesses: Ulquiorra has difficulty controlling Lanza del Relámpago's trajectory. Notable Attacks / Techniques: UlquiorrasCero.gif|Ulquiorra using a Cero GranRayCero.gif|Gran Rey Cero CeroOscuras.gif|Ulquiorra using the Cero Oscuras UlquiorraBala.gif|Ulquiorra killing Shinigami with his Bala Ulquiorra Descorrer.gif|Ulquiorra using Descorrer Ulquiorra Regeneration.gif|Ulquiorra's regenerative abilities SolitaVista.gif|Ulquiorra using Solita Vista Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. *'Gran Rey Cero:' A much more powerful Cero only accessible to the Espada. By mixing their blood with a Cero, the Espada can discharge a blast that can distort space and is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. *'Cero Oscuras:' A powerful Cero that can only be used by the Espada in their Resurrección. This Cero is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches as well. Bala: An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Descorrer: A technique used by Arrancar to travel between Hueco Mundo and other worlds, creating a spiritual pathway called a Garganta with a gesture, walking through this portal to arrive at their destination in an instant. Ulquiorra can use multiple Garganta as screens to show other locations. Hierro: A defensive technique used by Arrancar that toughens their skin by reinforcing it with condensed Reiryoku, allowing an Arrancar to confront an armed Shinigami with their bare hands. All Arrancar use this ability in some form to gain their supernatural toughness, but even an exceptionally powerful Hierro can be bypassed by focusing one's Reiryoku to a finer, sharper point. High-Speed Regeneration: An ability possessed by most Hollows, which allows them to rapidly recover from wounds. Abandoned by most Hollow and Arrancar in favor of more power, Ulquiorra has retained his regenerative ability, which is enough to quickly heal lost limbs and his lost eyes, but it cannot regenerate his brain and other internal organs. Pesquisa: A perception technique used by Arrancar, which sends out a pulse that detects nearby sources of Reiatsu and gauging their power. Ulquiorra is particularly skilled in the use of this technique, allowing him to instantly determine how powerful an opponent is with a single glance and comprehend the flow of their energy. Solita Vista: Ulquiorra can replay events he has seen for others by removing and crushing his eye, which turns to dust and flows around those he wishes to share the vision with, relaying his sight and feelings. Sonído: A technique used by Arrancar that allows for high-speed movement, effectively analogous to the Shunpo used by Shinigami, and used in bursts to traverse distances quickly and fight at these high speeds. Resurrección: The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. Ulquiorra Reiatsu.gif|Ulquiorra's Reiatsu in his released state Luz De La Luna.gif|Ulquiorra using Luz de la Luna Latigo.gif|Ulquiorra using Latigo LanzaDelRelámpago.gif|Ulquiorra using Lanza del Relámpago Murciélago: Ulquiorra's Resurrección. It's release command is Enclose, and, when released, Ulquiorra grows a pair of large bat wings and his Hollow mask grows into a helmet with two horns, Ulquiorra can use these wings for flight. His physicals are greatly enhanced as well as the addition of new abilities * Luz de la Luna: Ulquiorra can manifest javelins from his own energy, using them either as incredibly powerful projectiles or as a melee weapon in close quarters combat. * Resurrección: Segunda Etapa: Uniquely among all the Espada, Ulquiorra has reached a second released state, which renders him even more powerful than before, shedding his robe to reveal his slender, pale torso while his arms and legs are covered in thick, black fur. He grows a long, whip-like tail, and his mask disappears, leaving him with a pair of large, bat-like ears. ** Lanza del Relámpago: In his second released state, Ulquiorra can create an even more powerful javelin from his own energy, using it as both a projectile and melee weapon. When thrown, it causes an immense explosion capable of dwarfing Las Noches, and he can throw his javelins in quick succession, though he lacks accuracy and has difficulty controlling their trajectories. ** Latigo: Ulquiorra can use his incredibly long tail as a whip, and can lift, throw, and strangle his opponents with it. Key: Base | Resurrección | Segunda Etapa Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Arrancar Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Chi Users Category:Villains Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Espada Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6